listfandomcom-20200216-history
Golf
ace * address the ball * addressing the ball * albatross * approach * approach shot * apron * away * back door * back nine * back side * backspin * backswing * baffy * bag * bail out * banana ball * barranca * beach * bend one * best-ball foursome * best-ball match * birdie * bisque * bite * blade * bladesman * blast * blind hole * bogey * bold * borrow * brassie * bunker * bunt * bye * caddie * can * cap * carry * casting * casual water * chip * chip shot * chipping iron * choke * chop * chump * cleek * closed stance * club * club head * clubbing a player * clubhouse * clubhouse lawyer * collar * country club * course * course rating * cup * cut shot * dead * deuce * dimples * divot * dogleg * dormie * double bogey * double eagle * down * downswing * draw * drive * driver * driving range * drop * dub * duck hook * duffer * dunk * eagle * eighteen holes * explode * face * fade * fairway * fairway trap * fairway wood * fan * fat shot * feather * flag * flagstick * flash trap * flier * floater * follow-through * foozle * fore * forecaddie * foursome * fringe * frog hair * front nine * front side * gallery * gimme * go to school * golden ferret * golf * golf ball * golf club * golf course * golf widow * grain * Grand Slam * grasscutter * green * greens fee * grip * gross * hacker * halfswing * halve * handicap * handicap player * hanging lie * hazard * heel * heel * hit up * hole * hole in one * hole out * hole-in-one * hook * iron * lateral hazard * leader board * lie * links * lip * loft * loft mashie * marshal * mashie * mashie iron * mashie niblick * Masters * match * match play * medal play * mid mashie * midiron * mulligan * Mulligan * nassau * neck * net * niblick * nineteenth hole * open * open stance * out of bounds * out-of-bounds * overclubbing * overplay * overshoot * par * pass-through * penalty stroke * pill * pin * pin high * pitch * pitch and run * pitch shot * pitching niblick * pitching wedge * play through * playing through * plugged lie * plus fours * pot bunker * press * pro-am * pull * punch * push * putt * putt out * putter * putting green * quail high * rabbit * referee * rim * rough * round * run * sand trap * sand wedge * sclaff * scoop * scoring lines * scratch * scruff * scuffing * shaft * shag * shank * shoot * short game * skull shot * skulling * sky * skywriting * slice * slider * slope * snake * snap hook * snipe * sole * spade mashie * spoon * spray * stableford * stance * stroke * stroke play * stymie * sudden death * sweet spot * swipe * tee * tee off * tee shot * thread * three-ball match * threesome * toe * toe job * toe top * top * topspin * trap * triple bogey * turn * twosome * underclubbing * unplayable lie * up * waggle * water hazard * wave up * wedge * whiff * wiff * wood * yips